A darkness that was light
by Aramiaya
Summary: Usagi forms an alliance for various reasons and so does Trowa. Both of them are committed to the same cause and war that is about to erupt on the new colonies and earth. This time, enemies may become the ally and the ally may become the enemies.
1. Chapter 1

A darkness that was light

AN: This is an SM and Gundam Wing cross over.

In this universe, it seemed that a light can be born from the darkness that lingers in one's heart and change the destiny of that person. This is the story one of such.

A blond haired girl, ran down a busy but colorful street in the new earth era. The war between the colonies and the earth has left a lot of damage but that was starting to ease as people lightened up. The girl stopped at a hamburger place and grabbed a meal for two and she continued down the street. She stopped t a small town house and carefully looked around before opening the door and close it carefully behind her.

"Hey I got you a meal!! before anything, you gotta eat!"

A door just right to the stair going up opened and a calm looking face poked out.

"What did you get Usagi-chan?"

The blond haired girl named Usagi beamed up at the graceful figure now coming down the stairs.

"Your favourite burger! it can't get any better then this!!" Usagi rummaged through the paper bag that is now starting to show signs of grease from the hamburgers inside.

"Trowa, how was today, better?"

Usagi asked as she handed him his meal and proceeded to wolf down her first burger.

"Nothing much, you?"

Usagi smiled as she finished her first hamburger and grabbed her second one before answering Trowa's question.

"Interesting day indeed. You were right, we need to track down our old allies and possibly any surviving enemies. What I got today is start of something bigger then before. It is very disturbing and needs our expertise."

Usagi grabbed her final burger out of the bag as Trowa finished his burger. They met when Usagi found an injured Trowa in the alleyway near the place she worked at. Her friends have protested that he could be a dangerous criminal and should hand him over to the new fedration police. But Usagi decided against it and have nursed him back. In the end she decided to get involved in Trowa's cause and work, the new group that was rising to resist the new power. Not everyone new about the group that controlled the new government. The fedration may even realise that they have become a puppet to this new power. Trowa have recruited Usagi to help him to recruit more towards his cause and have someone who may one day watch his back in the upcoming war.

This war will change the face of earth and the belief of good or evil in this world. There was so much mystery in this world that only just begun to be used as a weapon but there are always people that will stop the abuse of power at all costs...and Trowa was one of them. His first task was to track down Quatre, which won't be too hard at all.

End 


	2. Chapter 1 In the city, a story begins

A darkness that was light

New Earth Era year 617

As darkness fell on the new earth, a figure stood on top of a grand building reminiscent of the old earth. The tall person watched the the twin moon rise as the sun sank across the horizon wondering where she has been searched for long as he can remember,long as he can be reborn and had the means to search for her. He will never forget the woman who changed him and gave him a love so deep that he will not stop until he found her again.

"Sir, the messenger you sent out is here with a piece of good news."

A young man with midnight black hair and azure eyes turned his face away from the beautiful twin moon and faced a masked man.

" I will there straight away.."

The young man quickly strode away from the roof top back into the apartment just below.

"Sir Riuele, I managed to find one of most trusted mystics you were after and got a postive message from her."

Riuele impatiently asked,

"what was her message?"

"The one you seek has been reborn to be reunited with you, though I will not say what manner it maybe..there will be love, hatred, darkness and forgiveness. But remember this, your action may changed the course of what could have been."

Riuele dismissed the messenger and sank into well worn chair behind him and looked at very old painting of a golden haired woman sitting on his desk.

"For you Serenity...anything and nothing will stand between us!"

Across the same city a certain cheerful blond hair was busy ordering her share of the dinner. Rei was not suprised and have already given up on her friend acting more like a lady and Ami just sighed.

"So when are we having the next party?"

Usagi raised her eyebrow as her friends finally joined her cause and were keen on the work.

"I will have to ask him if he minds a bit of noise."

Rieule wondered the city with his friend and carer Mitagovski thinking about the message from the mystic. The mystics were rare but when found...their sayings were considered words of power. But after thousands of years, across the galaxy...in this new world, can he find her again?

Then Rieule saw what looked like her. His own heart stopped beating as he looked at a young woman with golden hair haloed by the street light smiling with her friends and looking into a shop. It was christmas eve and was snowing gently on to the world that was asleep.

He could not take his eyes off the girl and found himself making his way over to her group of friend.

"Excuse Miss, By any chance your name happens to be Serenity?" He asked the young woman before his carer could stop him.

Usagi looked at the young man and went wide eyed. The young man just asked if she was Serenity! Usagi thought he must have mistakened her for someone else.

"I am sorry Mister, but you must be mistaken."

Usagi answere in most gentle way she could as obviously this Serenity must have meant a lot to this young man.

"ooh.. You look like her, so much that I swear you could have been her."

Rieule somehow did not want to take chance, and offered her a locket with a painting inside.

"If you see this lady in the portrait, please tell her that I am looking for her. My name is Rieule, Edward Rieule."

Usagi smiled and took the beautiful locket and answered him,

" My name is Usagi Tsukino, I will find you if I find this lady you speak of. Good luck Mister."

Usagi opened locket as Edward Rieuele left the shop front. To her shock, it looked a older version of her but had more pearly golden hair and a beautiful crown on the woman's head. This lady seemed so beautiful that even its first time Usagi have seen this portrait...she understood Edward's feelings.

---------------

Sorry it took forever! but this story is slowly getting complex and taking baby steps.


End file.
